


Fragmental Dreams

by littlesummerwonders



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daydreaming, First Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, Teenagers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesummerwonders/pseuds/littlesummerwonders
Summary: 星星认真地烦恼着和娜哥的交往历程发现自己被驴后哭哭了又被娜发糖再次俘获芳心两人和好在一起的故事（不是





	Fragmental Dreams

关于两个人是怎么开始交往的，朴志晟自己也很困惑。

他想不通的不止这一件事，十七岁的脑子里装不下太多东西，回归期时只会想着练舞和哥哥们，而非回归期时是哥哥们和练舞，好像没有多余的地方留给别的念头了，朴志晟在上班下班的路上想呀想，自己究竟算拥有还是失去了比普通十七岁更多的回忆，在后面叫他却得不到回应的楷灿无奈地叹了口气，钟辰乐跟上来拍拍哥哥的肩说志晟又陷入到自己的世界里了。  
时间在走，只有爱情这东西不会变。朴志晟看一看头顶沉下来的天空，灰色的广阔世界里漂着几朵稀薄的云，看起来跟他一样迷茫的样子却移动得很快。朴志晟被工作人员脚跟脚着送上去往公司的车，系安全带时刚好侧头看见坐在他后面跟黄仁俊说笑的罗渽民。察觉到他的视线，罗渽民很快像捕捉摄像头时抬起脸来朝朴志晟的方向微笑，眼睛里反射着装有自己的光的碎片只倏地停留了一秒，罗渽民就又重新转过头去，因为黄仁俊说了什么好笑的事情而笑到塌下身子。  
朴志晟回来坐好，扣上安全带发出的“咔嗒”一声和刚戴好的蓝牙耳机提示音同时响起，这下他可以彻底沉浸在自己的世界里。

事情的开始也没有很浪漫，即使对象是好像在做梦中过生活的罗渽民，这哥奇怪得很，几年下来他也没能整理出和这哥相处的规律，只是很自然地相处着，哥哥要捏脸就给捏，哥哥撒娇能躲开的话绝对会躲（就算后来逐渐喜欢上也不肯承认）；比起对其他成员难免有一些执念地“要好好相处”，朴志晟反倒因为罗渽民上来就一味地纵容和喜欢着自己而在不知不觉中使了很多小性子，这样看来，也许两人未经刻意维护的关系才是最自然的那一种。当然，这种顺其自然也不全是好事，吵架时真的会很认真激烈地吵，事后又断断续续地生着闷气，任由一个契机出现才会借机和好，所幸罗渽民那颗哥哥包容喜欢弟弟的心总在关键时刻奏效，一边感叹“我们志晟真是可爱啊”一边揉揉他的头就翻篇了。久而久之，在朴志晟没有意识到的情况下，两人间的关系表面上由他主导，实际上一切都是罗渽民说了算，当朴志晟的可爱魔法对罗渽民失效的那一刻，就是他们所有关系的结束。现实里的王子才不会捧着遗落的玻璃鞋挨家挨户寻找他的灰姑娘，回忆再难忘也不足与无法逃避的现实为敌。虽然十七岁的脑子还想不到这一层，但朴志晟的确发现自己对罗渽民的依赖太多了，远超过了同公司里弟弟对亲昵的哥哥的依赖程度，于是他开始思考：罗渽民对于朴志晟来说是什么呢？  
说空气有点过分了，可一旦分开，会想念吗？  
会想念吗？会想的。

像是为了确认答案，朴志晟又偷偷回过头去看后面的罗渽民，对方靠着正打游戏的李帝努的肩膀睡着了，换过座位的黄仁俊意识到朴志晟的存在，从聊天屏幕上抬起头低声问他怎么了，从而也吸引了朴志晟身旁刚睡醒的钟辰乐的注意力，钟辰乐一边伸着懒腰一边以为发生了什么好玩的事，好奇地用中文追问起黄仁俊，结果黄仁俊也一头雾水，两个人只好齐齐盯着朴志晟等待他的下文，最后索性连刚打完一局的李帝努都看过来了。  
因为李帝努姿势的改变，他肩膀上的罗渽民稍微咕哝了几声，却没有睁开眼，继续睡过去了，朴志晟立刻像被抓包的间谍一样转回了身子，翻着手挡在脸前遮住自以为的紧张神色，但钟辰乐接收到黄仁俊的讯号后探过头来只问他是不是不舒服。  
朴志晟摇摇头，说：“我忘了我想找仁俊哥要什么了。”  
“哦~仁俊‘哥’啊，”钟辰乐故意加重了哥的发音，随即又转过去用很快的中文跟黄仁俊说话。朴志晟少有地揣测起钟辰乐的表情，似乎聊着很轻松的内容，对方眯起眼露出牙齿笑的样子会让他也不由自主地跟着笑起来，虽然听不懂中文但心情突然变得很好，朴志晟无意间从后视镜里看到了自己眯起的双眼，以及捂着嘴会被别人认为是“害羞”的笑容，跟大街上见过的那些不知道因为什么事忽然开心起来的中学生一模一样，像透过镜片望见彼端站着的仅仅是一位普通男孩，而并非爱豆；他偶尔为能从自己身上捡拾到普通的碎片而高兴，简单地喜欢一个人和旁听同伴聊天，这意味着他并未与现实割裂太久，还拥有着普通的情感。黄仁俊看见朴志晟走神，像往常那样，他拍拍钟辰乐的手，然后钟辰乐把两个人的对话翻译给朴志晟听，车一直向前开着，而罗渽民迟迟未醒，哥哥也许是梦到我了吧，朴志晟在对话的间隙再次偷看后排的方向，眼神投在对方身上，温柔得像化开了窗外的月光。

其实，罗渽民都知道的。  
更多的时候，是罗渽民在温柔地注视着朴志晟，他将对方散落在生活各处的可爱碎片收藏起来，拼成一个活在自己印象里的独一无二的亲爱的弟弟。因为太过珍视便从一开始就放弃了独占的欲望，罗渽民保留着所有对朴志晟自然的想法，好的坏的，全部留在心里，却不去加以分辨，是喜欢吗？是爱吗？但也是有过讨厌吗？是的，都是的，朴志晟的一切都以朴志晟为前提发生，而罗渽民喜欢的，就是这样的朴志晟本身。  
罗渽民不觉得赤裸地表达爱是肉麻，所以他珍惜着自己被朴志晟引发的各类情感。  
但也就仅此而已，他没敢将这些告诉朴志晟。朴志晟只知道罗渽民喜欢他，却不懂究竟是哪一种喜欢，罗渽民想，理解其中包含的众多模糊与暧昧缘由对十七岁来说很难，因此，就由他辛苦一些，独自承担着那些喜欢里复杂的部分，只给喜欢的弟弟留下单纯被爱着的感觉就好了。  
如果自己都无法分辨，就更没办法跟志晟说清楚。但罗渽民想到朴志晟挠着脑袋思考的模样，又觉得可爱地笑出声来，洗漱回来的朴志晟关好房门进屋，看到罗渽民对着自己傻笑的样子有点被吓到。当时罗渽民刚归队，朴志晟还没习惯一回宿舍就能看到这位好久不见的哥哥的脸的日子，他站在原地问罗渽民怎么还不睡，罗渽民抱着抱枕翻个身背对他说要睡了，可嘿嘿笑的声音还在从被子里冒出来。  
朴志晟真的有点好奇，他熟稔地掀开被子挤上罗渽民的床，用闷闷的声音凑到对方的颈侧问：“哥到底在笑什么？”  
“你不用知道也可以。”  
罗渽民松开抱枕转过身来，双手习惯性地搂住朴志晟的腰，看起来只是把手中要抱的东西从抱枕换成朴志晟而已。他又靠得近了一些，闭上眼，嘴角却还弯着，笑嘻嘻地说：：“睡吧。”朴志晟没答话，伸手帮罗渽民理了理有点乱的额发，夜色顺着百叶窗的缝隙打进来，穿过他的指尖笼罩在罗渽民刚染的金发上，令人一时恍惚。  
“哥是真的想回来吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“在家都，休息好了？腰还会痛吗？”  
“已经好多了，没事的，志晟你不用担心我。”  
“真的吗？”朴志晟从枕头上抬起头，伸着脑袋问他。  
“真的。”  
罗渽民睁开眼，才发现两个人是差点可以亲上的距离，但因为面对的是朴志晟，是比起心动更想照顾的弟弟，所以他一点都不紧张，罗渽民甚至主动过去蹭了蹭对方的额头，以能察觉到互相鼻息的距离说：“快睡吧，明天还要早起。”

“哥，现在真的是能睡得着的情况吗？”  
罗渽民再次睁开眼，用没办法的眼神与朴志晟对视，但屋子里太黑也看不出什么东西。他干脆过去亲了朴志晟亲了一下，用唇尖在对方嘴唇上停留的时间大概只有一秒而已。随后，罗渽民像很习惯于给别人晚安吻那样，用平淡的语气和朴志晟道晚安，边想着回归初期可别整出什么幺蛾子，边意外地发现本来打在自己脸上的朴志晟的呼吸似乎消失了。  
第三次映入他眼帘的是憋气的朴志晟，罗渽民立刻拍了一下他，着急地问还好吗，朴志晟慢半拍地反应过来，才张开嘴大口大口呼吸着空气，眼角和额头渗出细密的汗，罗渽民用袖口帮他擦了。  
“没事了吗？要不要喝水？吓死我了真是。”  
“……”  
朴志晟慢慢找回了可以说话的节奏，但呼吸起伏还是很厉害：“我才是…差点被哥吓死，被亲到的一瞬间忽然忘记怎么呼吸了……”他在底下打了一下罗渽民，“下次不要这样嘛！！”  
“知道了知道了，”罗渽民敷衍地点点头，用故意可以令朴志晟听到的音量小声嘟囔：“还不是今晚的志晟有点反常…为什么要说那样的话？”最后他绷不住了，又转着眼珠望向朴志晟，他看清了男孩眼里的迟疑，瞳仁借着模糊的月光映出自己的面孔，罗渽民隐约地感觉到，这样的困惑不应该出现在十七岁的脸上，而带来这份困惑给朴志晟的正是他自己。  
“因为好久没见…一下子又一起活动了，不知道该说什么好，前几天也没有好好说话，回归的行程很紧，好像不是可以想这种事的时候，但再这样下去我好像会变得真的很奇怪，想着一定要尝试着好好表达出来。”  
“是什么呢？志晟想说的话。”  
“……我好像，喜欢，上了哥。”朴志晟说得一字一顿的，说完马上难为情地把脸埋进了被窝，突然的告白吓得罗渽民一瞬间也忘了要把他捞出来，罗渽民愣在外面眨眨双眼，顺着朴志晟的话继续往下说：“我也是。”  
“我也很喜欢志晟，我们本来不就是互相喜欢的关系吗。”  
朴志晟从被子里钻出来，像只被大雨浇湿了刚好找到避难所的仓鼠，他问：“真的吗？”  
“真的。”  
以往，只要罗渽民说的，朴志晟都会信。但现在的朴志晟对自己很没有信心，他追着问道：“哥想过我吗？分开的日子里。”  
“想过。”  
“是从想念的时候发现这份心意的吗？”  
“不，不是，”罗渽民因为朴志晟直白而急切的问句笑出了声，“从第一次见面，我就喜欢上志晟了啊，因为你当时是我唯一的弟弟。”  
“……哥跟我说的喜欢根本不是一回事嘛！”朴志晟急了，“我想跟哥成为最特别的关系，所以说，我们…”  
“志晟，想和我交往吗？”

罗渽民笑得很危险，又很好看，他没有直接回答，逐渐接近躺在枕头的另一侧的朴志晟。朴志晟呆呆地看着这张让人没办法拒绝的脸再次靠过来，缓慢而又无比轻柔地亲了他，像舔舐冰淇淋杯上最顶层的那块奶油，紧张地闭起双眼的朴志晟只感受到罗渽民湿漉漉的舌尖，他甚至忘记了回应，在对方最后的诱导下才张开嘴，小心地用嘴唇点碰起罗渽民的唇瓣。  
分开时朴志晟意犹未尽地结束了这个勉强称得上他初吻的吻，什么都说不出来只是摸着自己的嘴在罗渽民面前要笑不笑地傻乐，罗渽民舔舔自己唇上遗留下的触感，说出了让朴志晟印象很深的话。  
“志晟啊，这种事，我们不交往也可以做的。”想了想，他又补上一句，“如果你喜欢的话。”  
“……为什么？”  
面对朴志晟不可置信的表情，罗渽民依旧像什么都没发生过一样，垂着眼耐心地跟他解释：“你也清楚的吧，我们交往会很麻烦，我不想伤害你的心意，只要你知道就好了…知道我喜欢着你，这样的话，交不交往其实对我们来说并不重要。”  
“原来哥是这么想的吗？”朴志晟忽然哭了，罗渽民从他话里带着的哭腔察觉到，立刻坐起身来手忙脚乱地拿了纸抽过来给他擦眼泪。  
“志晟，不要哭，不要哭嘛。”  
“感觉被哥骗了，很难过。”  
朴志晟使劲地吸着鼻子，声音也跟着抽抽搭搭：“明明很难为情，但还是鼓起勇气跟哥表达出我认真的心意了，哪怕是被哥拒绝也好，为什么要说出那种不负责任的话…我不要喜欢你了，罗渽民，你听到了吗，我不喜欢你了，呜呜。”  
“志晟啊…”不管朴志晟的挣扎，罗渽民还是将他抱进自己怀里，一边给人顺气一边道歉，“知道了，我知道了，是哥错了，不要再哭啦…我们交往吧。”  
“不要！哥又不是真的喜欢我，我才不要勉强你和我交往。”  
“那你到底要我怎么证明给你看？把心挖出来吗？可以是可以但我会死掉哦。”  
“别讲那么可怕的事！渽民哥才不会死掉！我知道了…我知道了还不行吗。”朴志晟听上去似乎终于消气了，罗渽民讨好似的贴上他的脸，双手扣住朴志晟的十指晃来晃去，用笑着的口吻说：“那就交往吧。”

事实上，日后的发展跟罗渽民之前所说的一样，与两人交往前并没有太大区别。一年过后，朴志晟感觉这段恋情像被日常的牢笼困住，如同在缝隙之间生长的花朵一般，凭借着有限的营养与光填充自己所需的养分，来浇灌根植于地下的爱情。他迟钝地发现，原来自己向往的普通一开始就没有办法存在，朴志晟与罗渽民的恋爱看起来无论如何都是不普通的，而成为最特别的关系的代价，就是他亲手打破了拥有普通自己的梦。或许，罗渽民对两人交往犹豫的态度，是因为他想维护朴志晟的梦。  
车子刹住时罗渽民终于醒了，惺忪着一双眼下车习惯性地捞来朴志晟要靠，朴志晟任由他挂着，用手虚护着对方搂在自己腰间的双臂，隔着衣料也感受到对方手臂上残留的车内空调的温度，在等着哥哥们开宿舍门时朴志晟悄悄帮罗渽民搓了搓，一直闭着眼快要睡着的罗渽民忽然乐了，他用接近撒娇的声音叫：“志~晟~尼~”  
“啊，不要这样嘛。”  
“刚才在车上梦到你了。”  
所有周围的一切在此时烟消云散，屋内似乎传来黄仁俊“你们俩不进来就把门关上”的喊声，然后罗渽民确实伸手一推把门关上了，朴志晟有点想要逃离这种情景，他被罗渽民堵到墙上，后背紧贴着墙壁，无路可退的感觉不太好，可肌肤上传来的被压迫的实感又提醒着朴志晟好像不是可以逃避的时候。  
干脆全盘托出吧，在楼道灯熄灭的一瞬间，朴志晟失去了一直以来的耐心，他想把自己所有的苦恼展开给罗渽民看了，就让他再任性一次，如果能在梦里共感，现实为什么不可以？  
“梦到我了？”  
“嗯，志晟在梦里也很可爱，但样子比现在小一点…大概是去年go时活动的样子？喊醒我给你煮夜宵但自己回房间继续睡了，我守着锅子也迷迷糊糊睡着了，醒来后却觉得怪怪的，往上一看怎么橱柜变得这——么高，”罗渽民比了个很长的手势，“正当我纳闷到底怎么一回事的时候，梦里的你趿着拖鞋走到厨房来了，边闻着香味边问’渽民哥哪里去了’。  
“我心想我就在这呢，志晟怎么看不到呢，于是用力地蹦了起来，这时你好像感受到了什么，蹲下身来用圆圆的眼睛看着我，自言自语地说：咦，这里怎么会多了一只兔子？”罗渽民配合地在头顶搭出两只V字当兔耳朵，即使故事的听众只有朴志晟一个，“然后呢，我就想，不如吓你一下，反正是在梦里，无所谓嘛，志晟能不能把我认出来呢——  
罗渽民拉长尾音，故意卖起了关子，朴志晟只是在模糊的黑暗里淡淡地笑起来，静静听着。  
“正当我刚这样想的时候，身后就忽然窜出了很多只兔子，窗户外面，橱柜底下，真的，我们宿舍好像变成了什么兔子养殖场一样，我的周围一瞬间全都是长得一模一样的兔子，”罗渽民越说越兴奋，“志晟你呢，就被好多毛绒绒的白色团子围在中间，像一根格格不入的柱子，因为忽然陷入了兔群的恐慌而不知所措地蹲下，抱着脑袋催眠自己这是梦…”  
“后来呢，我认出哥了吗？”朴志晟对结果很是好奇，罗渽民口中的兔子与自己的困惑，很有可能是一回事；但朴志晟不知道的是，罗渽民的苦恼也跟他一样，那些罗渽民无法分辨的对朴志晟的喜欢与衍生的其他情感，竟然在梦里化身成兔子给两人的关系旁敲侧击，对此该说是命运还是巧合，大概没人知道。

“嗯，最后我看不下去，踮起脚尖跳上了志晟的膝盖，用头顶蹭了蹭你的头发，你就认出我来啦~  
“证据？因为刚煮过夜宵，只有我这只兔子身上有好闻的拉面味哦。”

**Author's Note:**

> 本来以为是烦恼商谈所的发展 结果结尾绷不住直接变扯淡三流童话了  
算了 是我太垃圾 大家七夕快乐吧


End file.
